


freedom will taste so sweet

by retromoth



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Study, Gen, Implied Manipulation, Not Canon Compliant, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retromoth/pseuds/retromoth
Summary: No matter what happens, Dream will eventually gain control. Even deep in that prison, he holds power over their heads.After all, what are they supposed to do if someone dies, besides ask him for help?
Kudos: 6





	freedom will taste so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda just a study of dream as a character in the smp. it isn't super proof-read, and is just a super short thing about him as a character. i guess in a way, it's my theory of what's gonna happen. 
> 
> this is not about the real people, only their smp characters

Inside those cold prison walls, all Dream sees is obsidian. Purple blocks surrounding him, the only other thing being a wall of bubbling lava. Sometimes, he reaches a hand out and lets it imprint him. The burns let him feel, if only for a moment. They break through the fog of numbness covering his body.

Other times, he'll pick up his treasured clock, stare numbly at the time, and watch it melt. Sam will come in, food in tow, and hand him a new clock. Some raw potatoes would be sitting on a plate as well. One time, he tried to cook them using the lava. They only burnt, and by then, Sam was gone.

Very few people visit him. And even when they do, it's usually to make a mockery of his conditions. His friends don't meet his eyes, people he used to trust are off. Bad is wrong- so wrong. His cloak's red has shifted to white and he speaks of some thing. The vines have gotten worse, he hears.

Tommy doesn't visit him. He used to, at the start. He was his first visitor, in fact. But the boy just mocked him, made fun with a Cheshire grin across his face. Until he spit out those words that struck a chord in him. 

_"Who do you miss the most?"_

He forced the boy out, told Sam that Tommy wished to leave. That question stuck with him though. He misses George and Sapnap, right? His only friends, the few left. _  
_

_Are they even his friends?_

He knows he did things wrong. But it was worth it. Power is still within his grasp, he just has to get it. Eventually, someone the people love will die. Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, and so on. Phil, even. And he will be released, released because he can perform the ritual to resurrect those they love.

At first, he thought Tommy would free him first. Wilbur was like an older brother to the boy, after all. But even past the grave, Wilbur still fights him. Because Ghostbur wanted to live, be more than a wandering gray amnesiac. But the real Wilbur, the one sitting in the void of the afterlife with a drunken ram, does not want to be alive. He resists, he spoke to Tommy, spoke of his dislike toward the idea of living, and Tommy told him with a bragging tone that Dream would never get out.

One day, though, someone will die. Tommy and Tubbo are two halves of a whole, friends that stick together to the end. If one dies, another will beg, plead. Sam will give in to those watery eyes- he always did like kids- and open that door. Dream will step out, see the blue skies and feel warmth beyond the heat of the lava. 

And he will gain control. Over those boys, over Techno, over Philza, over Ranboo- he chuckles at that. As if he _needs_ to gain control of the forgetful hybrid. He'll have the whole SMP under his thumb, at his mercy. And if he has to give up his friends, his _family_ for that power, that absolute control...

Well, that's worth it, isn't it?


End file.
